Forbidden Love
by LChandler2009
Summary: Ava Potter has never strayed from her brothers side.She has played the part of the loyal sister all of her life.Now she is faced with the choice that could bring her the greatest joy and pain. Follow Ava as she travels the winding road of self discovery.


Hello everyone. This is just an Idea I came up with about a year ago, and it's been calling to me to publish it. I hope you enjoy it, and if I get, I don't know, let's say 20 reviews, I'll continue this story. Oh, by the way, it's a Draco/OC story, with the OC being Harry Potter's sister.

Ava Potter sat in the gryffindor common room. She was alone, as everyone had gone down to the quidditch field for the big game. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Her brother Harry was seeker for gryffindor team.  
She sighed. Her brother, Harry, the boy who lived. She loved him more than life itself. She hadn't been there that faithful night her parents were murdered. She had been with her Uncle Remus. Once voldemort had been 'killed' she had been reunited with her brother and put into the care of her Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. They treated her better than harry, and she had always felt bad about that. But right now all that mattered was they were in Hogwarts, and everything was ok.

Well, mildly ok. Ava heard the crowd outside cheer. She had quite a dilemma. She was in love with Draco Malfoy. Her brother's enemy. Harry would hate her if he ever found out. But she just couldn't shake the feelings. She loved how his platinum blond hair fell into his eyes, his cool gray eyes. His pale skin and his athletic, yet muscular build. Even his humor, which was dark and snake like. Everything about him drew her in. But he would never go for a girl like her.

She had dark brown hair, with just a tint of red. It was the perfect combination of her mothers and fathers, according to their closest friends. Her eyes were bluish green, and her skin was pale in a plain sort of way. She was short, standing at 5'4, with little curves. She was not the kind of woman Draco Malfoy, the sex god of slytherin, went for. She was not tall, ethereal, or witty. She was just Ava.

But the biggest problem? The mother of all problems, if you will? The fact that she was a Potter. A blood traitor. She had no problem consorting with muggle borns, or with other blood traitors. As a gryffindor, she had no fear of aligning herself with those of 'impure' blood. Draco, however, was deeply involved in the battle to denounce the freedom of any 'mudbloods'.

Down the hall, the victorious cheers became louder and louder. 'The game must be over', she thought. As if by command, the door swung open and the gryffindor hoard poured into the room, her brother and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, at the lead. He made a quick survey of the room, and smiled cockily as his eyes fell onto her identical ones.

"We won!" He shouted victoriously, grabbing her into a huge embrace. "You should have seen the look on their faces. Ha-ha! And malfoy! Merlin, what I would give for a picture of his face when he realized we had won."

Ava forced a smile, and pulled away from her brother. Sometimes he could be a real jerk. Then again, she had heard from a great deal of people, he had gotten that from their father. "Umm, harry, I'm going to go to the library. It's kind of crowded in here." Without waiting for a respond, she rushed out of the common room and began to make the track to the library.

The quiet was nice; the air was crisp and clean. She had made good progress, but as soon as she reached the door, a chuckle sounded from behind her. She spun around in fear.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? Shouldn't you be upstairs celebrating with your dumbass of a brother?" From the shadows of a large gargoyle, Draco Malfoy emerged. Dressed all in black, he resembled a dark knight, coming to rescue the damsel.

"Well, it was getting kind of loud, and I don't care much for parties." He looked at her with a funny face, as if he didn't believe her.

"Yeah, right. Your Harry Potters sister. Of course you love the attention, and the parties." She looked at him evenly and he was surprised at what he saw in her eyes. Understanding, compassion, and …love?

"No, I don't like to party, and I hate the attention. I prefer solitary quiet. You have me confused with Harry." He took a step closer.

"Is there any difference?" He stood so close she had to look up at him.

"Yes"

"Somehow, I doubt that." Draco said crossing his arms. She could smell his cologne, dark and spicy. Being this close to him was driving her crazy.

"Just because were twins, doesn't mean we think alike. Harry and I are very different. He may not know it, but we are nothing alike. Almost anything he hates, I love." She spoke softly, her voice like wind chimes to his ears. The way she spoke always had an effect on him. She showed no prejudices when it came to the four houses of Hogwarts. "I'm sorry you lost the game."

He grinned at her, taking another step closer. They could almost touch. "Hmm, maybe you are different. Who knows maybe you even have a dark side. You should have been in slytherin."

Ava smiled at the lightened mood. "I wish. Gold and red aren't really my colors."

He let out a hearty laugh. "If I had known Potters sister would be like this I would have dated you years ago." Ava looked up sharply to see him smirking. 'Two can play at this game' she thought.

"It's not too late to try." She wouldn't admit to anyone that the statement was true, and she giggled as his jaw dropped. Draco on the other hand, couldn't believe she had just given him an opening to ask her out.

"Would you? Go out with me, I mean? I am your brother's enemy after all." His tone was incredulous, with a hint on hope.

"Yes I would." The look in her eyes told him that she was dead serious, and he found himself grasping for any coherent phrase. "Now, while you decide whether or not to ask me, I have some studying to do." She smiled at him one more time and walked through the library doors.

Now remember, review and I'll continue this story!


End file.
